


From The Ruins Up

by Dusklatte



Series: Three Houses Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arson, But because of the AU the events are twisted up a bit, Byleth loves flowers, Character Death, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fires, Fluff, Life-changing injury, May be some more adult themes in later chapters, Modern AU, Rivalry, Survivor Guilt, University, You bet Dimitri has a drink named after Byleth and the other blue lions, also byleth has a bit more emotion than in-game, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklatte/pseuds/Dusklatte
Summary: Dimitri had always lived with one thing being drilled into his head -One day, this cafe will be yours.Except, not everyone appreciated Cafe Fhirdiad's presence in the city of Fodlan.





	From The Ruins Up

**Author's Note:**

> *SWEATS* I GOT AN IDEA AND HAD TO GO WITH IT PLEASE SAVE ME

With a sigh, Dimitri sat down at a chair behind the counter at the store he was left in charge of. For years – since he was but a child – one thing had been drilled into his head.

“_One day, this will be all yours, Dimitri. We have prided ourself with providing the best drinks in the Faerghus district of the city ever since we branched off from the Adrestian chain of stores.”_

Of course… There had been some problems with the store for many years now.

* * *

* * *

First of all, there had been the obvious rivalry between Adrestia Coffee and Cafe Fhirdiad. (Nobody mentioned the ‘Leicester Latte’ stall which had also been opened, because they more-or-less kept themselves to themselves, not imposing on the turf of any other coffee shops.) Constantly, Adrestia Coffee’s owners would brag about the heiress to the business – Edelgard von Hresvelg. She was known for piping hot drinks which tasted delicious, and drinks of tea which would have a slight spicy kick enough to warm you in the cold.

Cafe Fhirdiad’s owners (Dimitri’s parents) would, in response, show off Dimitri as future owner of their store. He was good with a variety of iced drinks, and coffee which was strong enough to keep you awake all day.

Then… There had been the fire.

One day, the residents of Duscur Avenue had decided to hold a celebration in Cafe Fhirdiad. They’d booked the entire cafe for the afternoon. They were celebrating the successes of one of the children down the road, a tall boy known as Dedue. Dimitri and Dedue made firm friends of one another during the party, to the point that Dimitri would stash away some extra cake for the two of them to eat.

At some point during the day – Dimitri couldn’t pinpoint _when _exactly – a flame sparked in the kitchens at the back of the cafe. Within less than ten minutes, the building was enveloped in smoke, ashes, embers and flames.

_Only Dimitri and Dedue had made it out alive – they had escaped through a back exit._

In the progress of trying to escape, the fire had reached out, threatening to drag the pair into its deadly embrace. Dedue was left unscathed, whilst the flame had come into contact with Dimitri’s eyes.

_From that day forward, Dimitri was partially blind._

When the fire was investigated, and Dimitri and Dedue questioned _intensely _by two police officers known as Catherine and Alois, it had turned out that it had not been an accident.

_It had been arson._

A match had been lit by a gas stove, and it seemed that all of the fire alarms had their wires cut. Despite years and years of investigations, the perpetrators were never found.

_Dimitri had an inking though… The owners of Adrestia Coffee. They opened a new store a mere block away once the police had closed the case, stating that it couldn’t be solved._

From then on, Dimitri and Dedue were kindly taken in by Rodrigue – the father of Dimitri’s childhood and school friend, Felix. Dimitri was even more overwhelmed by the kindness he and Dedue had been showed, considering that Rodrigue’s son, Glenn… Glenn had been working in Cafe Fhirdiad on the day of the fire.

Glenn was the first of the dead confirmed.

Years passed. Eventually, much to Dimitri’s surprise, he had won a scholarship to study at Garreg Mach University in the middle of the city. He was to be studying politics. For that matter, Dedue also managed to earn a scholarship, however this was in hospitality and catering.

When he arrived at the university alongside Dedue, his eyes were wide with awe – and though one of his eyes were glazed over and dull, it was still very much possible to see the amazement.

He had been told by one of the faculty members, Seteth, that the university was separated into houses, based upon the general location which they lived. He ended up in the ‘Blue Lion’ house, fortunately with Dedue remaining by his side.

_Then came along a wonderful woman who caught his good eye when she joined the Blue Lion House… Byleth Eisner. She wasn’t a student. Nor was she alumni. She just so happened to be a new faculty member with responsibility for the everyday goings on of the Blue Lions._

_As he grew closer and closer to her though… He received a letter at the halls of residence which he currently lived in._

Anxiety filled his body when he opened the envelope simply because of how… _official _it looked.

He started to cry when he read the contents.

_He had reached adulthood – the age in his parents’ will that allowed him access to everything which had been left behind upon their deaths. Money, possessions…_

_And Cafe Fhirdiad, which had been a charred mess for more than four years by that point._

But he knew… That maybe, just maybe… He could live up to his parents’ ambitions for him.

Over the following months, he had enlisted help from his fellow Blue Lions in the refurbishment of Cafe Fhirdiad. Himself, Dedue, Felix and another two friends, Sylvain and Ingrid, had been the ones who would remove all of the ruined furniture, and replace things such as floorboards and windows. It provided them with a blank canvas to work with, and already, Dimitri felt a twinge of sadness – his parents weren’t there to see the hard work he had put into the family business, rather than let it go to waste.

Afterwards, Mercedes, Annette and Ashe were responsible for the painting, decorating, and helping to choose furniture. Every day that Dimitri would sit behind the counter, he could see more of the past appearing, but at the same time… he could see a bright new future emerging too.

What had surprised him though, a mere week before re-opening Cafe Fhirdiad… Was Byleth appearing at the door with her father in tow, and all of his fellow Blue Lions.

_She had been secretly working to gather up supplies. _

Dimitri was overwhelmed with the kindness everyone showed him as he saw the coffee beans ready to be ground, decorative jars of tea leaves ready to be brewed, and even simple things such as delicate blue cups for the drinks to go into.

_Byleth had one last surprise up her sleeve, however._

“Pick your favourite, Dimitri… Baby blue lily of the valley, or deep violet irises?”

_She had been growing flowers, and decided that rather than decorate her garden, it would be more worthwhile decorating the cafe._

“Ah… Both of them are lovely…”

And now, it was the day before opening.

Dimitri couldn’t help but look around the cafe as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position on the chair, and his emotions were definitely conflicted. There was no longer any traces of the fire from a few years back, but in his vision, he could still see the flames and hear the screams. He could see the calming blue and white colours, but he could also see the violent red.

_He could see his parents. Glenn. All of the people from Duscur Avenue._

_They were telling him to burn down Adrestia Coffee with Edelgard inside… They wanted Edelgard dead, for they died because of her family’s desire to have Cafe Fhirdiad gone so that they could be the biggest coffee chain in the city of Fódlan._

A familiar calm voice cut through their screams and cries though. “Dimitri… You’re incredible. You’re incredible for pulling this all off, especially between your studies…” A warm hand took hold of his, before he realised that Byleth was stood at the opposite side of the counter, her hands being responsible for claiming his. “I can imagine it is tough for you… But you should be proud of how far you’ve come.”

She reached forward, moved the glasses which were perched on the tip of his nose (which he had wore ever since he injured himself on Rodrigue’s insistence after a visit to a doctor to make sure his damaged eye wasn’t infected) before pressing a soft kiss to his nose. “Are you ready for opening day tomorrow?”

“May I be honest with you. Byleth…? No. I am not… I feel guilty brining back the business which my entire family perished in.”

“Dimitri...” She then sighed, and shook her head. “They wished for you to do this. You told me that they said as much in your childhood and even their wills. I promise though… I’ll stick by you through all of this, okay?”

Dimitri nodded, before he then rose from his chair and leaned over the counter. “Thank you… I believe that you deserve a drink on the house to show how grateful I am for your help...” He then smiled, and looked at the chalk menu board on the wall behind him.

_Mercedes had really done amazing when she wrote it all out. _

“Hmm, do you have any recommendations, Mr Blaiddyd?”

“Allow me to check...” He then scanned through the menu, before he felt heat spread across his cheeks. “I recommend the Eisner special.”

Byleth gasped when she saw him then point towards the right-hand side of the menu. There was a list of special drinks, each named in honour of his friends who had helped to bring Cafe Fhirdiad back to life.

“I…” Dimitri hadn’t noticed the tears which had started to pool in the corner of Byleth’s eyes, as he still had his back turned to her as he looked at the menu. “I think I will… Thank you, Dimitri...”

‘_Eisner Special – a fragranced sweet tea which warms the heart and soul.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm still thinking on it, but here are some other theoretical drinks/foods named after the Blue Lions-
> 
> (Mercedes) 'Matriz Mocha' - A comforting mix of coffee and chocolate, sweet enough to make your day.  
(Annette) 'Dominic Delight' - A highly sweet tea, served alongside lovingly homemade candies.  
(Felix) 'Fraldarius Frappe' - A cold and sharp iced coffee, capable of heightening your senses.  
(Dedue) 'Molinaro Muffins' - A homemade muffin, decorated with a delicate icing flower.  
(Ingrid) 'Galatea Gelato' - A simple chilled dessert, but made with care and dedication to bring out the delicious flavours.
> 
> I feel so bad that I can't think of any for Sylvain, Ashe or Dimitri ;n; (though it is like 10pm and normally I'm in bed by now but oops-)


End file.
